


Start Today Tomorrow

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little time to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Today Tomorrow

Puck's hanging out in his mom's living room when his sister finds him, staring at some college ball game on ESPN and not looking out the window every three seconds. She's still in her pajamas, some red flannel number with pictures of little cartoon dogs all over them. Sarah's never been a morning person, and when she pads into the living room and flops down on the other end of the couch Puck nods in her direction and tries not to make it obvious when he shrinks a little further into his own corner.

For a minute she just sits there with her arms crossed over her chest, watching the boys from Minnesota blow a perfectly good pass and lose what little yardage they'd gained. The commentators come on to complain about how thoroughly they're sucking and Puck glances out the window again, frowning at the empty street and wondering what's taking Kurt so damn long.

"Where are you going?"

At the sound of Sarah's voice Puck looks over, frowning at her for a second before he realizes she spotted his bag sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

"I don't know. Kurt's dad's house, probably. He just called and said to pack for the night and he'd be by to get me. Guess he can't stand to be away from me another second."

Puck grins when she rolls her eyes, then catches her feet when she stretches out on the couch to kick him in the thigh. Sarah's feet are the most ticklish thing on her, and after all these years he'd have hoped she'd gotten smarter than this, but if she's going to make it easy for him he's just going to have to teach her another lesson.

"No, okay, I'm sorry," she gasps, squirming in his grip when he doesn't let her go right away. She gets one foot loose and tries to kick out at him again, but when he catches her foot for the second time she stops and frowns at him. "What's that?"

"Right, like I'm gonna fall for that."

"No, seriously," she says, still squirming but she's kind of bending forward and squinting at his hand. "Since when do you wear a ring?"

He looks down at his hand where it's still gripping Sarah's foot, catching sight of his ring standing out against his skin and her white sock. It's funny how he already forgets it's there when he hasn't even been wearing it for a whole day. But it's easy not to think about it, then he catches a glimpse of it and his heart starts doing gymnastics in his chest all over again.

"Since last night," he says, and when she pulls her feet out of his grip he lets her.

"Wait, so are you guys, like, engaged or something?"

"Yeah," Puck answers, and he's grinning at her, waiting to make it into a joke if she needs him to, but his heart's beating so hard in his chest he can barely hear himself think.

"Can I be maid of honor?"

And it's not like Puck's been expecting her to freak out or anything. She said she was cool with him and Kurt on his first night home, so this shouldn't be any different. Except that it kind of is, because it means he's not just messing around until some girl comes along and tempts him back to the straight side or whatever.

So the fact that she looks pretty stoked about it -- even if it's just because she wants to wear some lame dress and get her picture taken a million times -- is kind of cool. "I'm gonna have to run that one by Kurt."

"I'm your _sister_ ," Sarah says, then she punches him hard in the arm.

"Ow, okay, relax." Puck puts up a hand to fend off another punch and scoots a little further away from her. "You can be in the wedding."

"Maid of honor, or I'm burning all your presents."

Puck raises an eyebrow at her, but he learned a long time ago not to argue with crazy chicks. Besides, he figures most people will send their presents to them out in L.A., so she wouldn't be able to do much damage anyway.

"Nice," he says, laughing and hopping up off the couch when she aims another kick at him. He glances out the window just in time to see Kurt pulling up to the curb -- fucking _finally_ \-- and swings his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I'm out of here. Later, dork."

Sarah follows him to the door and he figures she's going to try to get in one last sucker punch, but when he glances back at her she's standing in the middle of the foyer, arms wrapped around her like she used to do when she was a little kid and chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're coming back, right? I mean, before you go back to L.A.?"

"Yeah, I guess," Puck answers, though the truth is he doesn't know. All Kurt said when he called that morning was 'bring a change of clothes and your toothbrush', which technically could mean anything. Puck figures Kurt just wants him to crash at his dad's place like he should have done last night, and it probably means no sex, because they can't kick Hudson out of his own bed two nights in a row.

Which kind of sucks, sure, especially when he had the perfect in last night, but he's not above taking what he can get, even if it means just sleeping in the same bed. Besides, Kurt promised he was going to make Puck make it up to him today, so maybe that means he's still willing to bend the rules a little while the rest of his family's at work for the day.

Up to now Puck hasn't worried much about what happens after today, mostly because he's been thinking about the look on Kurt's face when Puck said _I can't stay_. But now Sarah's staring at him like she actually cares whether or not he's around, and that's...kind of cool. Unexpected, for sure, because they're not close or anything, but still, it's pretty cool that she wants him there.

"I'll be back," he says, and this time he means it. Maybe not to sleep in his old room, but he's not going to leave town without at least saying goodbye.

"Good," she answers, arms still wrapped around her and she looks really _young_ all of a sudden. "Don't forget to tell your boyfriend I called dibs on maid of honor."

"Fiance," Puck says, grinning around the word and Sarah rolls her eyes at him, but he doesn't miss the way she blushes.

"Whatever. You're such a weirdo."

He laughs and pulls the front door open, then he winks at her and shuts the door in her face. A few seconds later he's headed for Kurt's borrowed car, opening the back door to swing his bag onto the seat before he slides into shotgun and leans across that fucking console to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt's left hand comes up to rest against his cheek, and he turns into it and presses a kiss to Kurt's palm where the thin metal band rests at the bottom of his finger. He hears Kurt laugh and grins against his palm, then he sucks Kurt's finger between his lips and tongues the sensitive skin between his fingers until he's gasping.

"If you start that now we'll never make it to your present," Kurt says, and Puck's more than okay with that, but he has a feeling Kurt won't be, so he lets Kurt's finger slide out of his mouth and turns to look at him.

"So we're not going back to your dad's place?"

Kurt just smiles and starts the car. "Seat belt."

Puck rolls his eyes, but he sits back in the passenger seat and buckles up. He knows how stubborn Kurt can be when he wants, so instead of arguing he just reaches across the console and catches Kurt's hand in his own. That gets him another little smile, and when Kurt's thumb traces Puck's ring he doesn't bother trying to fight his grin.

When Kurt gets on the highway Puck figures they're leaving town, but he only goes a few exits before he slows down and takes the exit that leads downtown. There's not much to downtown Lima other than a few restaurants and, like, the library. Well, there's the sheriff's department too, but Puck's seen enough of that place to last a lifetime.

"Babe, seriously, where are we going?"

Kurt doesn't answer, but a minute later he's pulling out of traffic and into the parking lot of what looks like a decent hotel. He pulls the car into the covered area right in front of the door and turns off the engine, then he turns to look at Puck. And yeah, okay, he gets it now, and he's totally down with this plan.

"I'll be right back."

"Hurry."

Kurt laughs, but Puck can tell by the way his cheeks go pink that he's in as big a rush to get to their room as Puck is. And this is better than sharing a bed in Hudson's room, way better even than fooling around at Puck's mom's house where they could at least have a little privacy. Because Kurt might cave on the rules if Puck pushed hard enough, but he'd still be uptight and embarrassed and tensing at every sound.

But a hotel room means he gets Kurt all to himself, no worrying about who's going to walk in or how loud they're being or whatever. It means taking his time, because they have at least a full day and Puck's planning to take advantage of every second.

And the place looks kind of expensive, but Puck's not going to worry about that right now. Not when Kurt's hurrying back toward the car, looking cold and a little shy and about as desperate to get them alone as Puck feels. He slides back into the driver's seat and starts the car, then he pulls around the back of the building and parks as close to the door as he can get.

Once he shuts off the engine he turns to look at Puck, and when he smiles and holds out the room key Puck's heart clenches tight in his chest. "Happy Hanukkah."

Puck laughs, because it's the eighth day, and Kurt probably doesn't even know it. He's never been so glad that his mother sort of loses interest in the whole Hanukkah thing after the first couple days, because if she was planning to make a big deal out of the last night...well, she'd just have to do it without him. There's no way Puck's going anywhere except to room 248, according to the key in his hand, and he leans across the console for another kiss.

"Just what I wanted," he says, hand in Kurt's hair and whispering the words against Kurt's cheek. He feels the shiver roll through Kurt and grins, because this time he's planning to follow through, and there's no chance of anybody showing up and messing up his plans.

All Kurt's got with him is his carry-on and some kind of basket, thank fuck, because Puck is _so_ not in the mood to deal with his giant fucking suitcase. He grabs his bag and Kurt's too, lets Kurt handle the basket and waits impatiently while he locks the car. Way too many seconds later he's dragging Kurt through the door and up the stairs, because it's only one flight and there's no way he's waiting around for the elevator.

It takes less than a minute to find their room, then he wastes another couple seconds fumbling with the key card. Turns out the third try's the charm, though, because finally the door clicks open and Puck shoves it wide and leads Kurt inside.

It's a big room. There's a flatscreen TV and a couch and even a table where Kurt sets the basket he brought, but Puck's not paying attention to any of that, because he's busy staring at the _huge_ fucking bed in the center of the room.

Seriously, it's the biggest bed Puck's ever seen, the kind with big, soft pillows and cushy bedding. He wants to drop their bags on the floor and dive face-first into it. Instead he sets their bags down on the carpet and turns to look at Kurt.

"How much is this costing us?"

Kurt shrugs and takes a few steps forward, hands on Puck's waist and Puck doesn't put up a fight when he starts moving them toward the bed.

"Well, it's Lima, so it's not like we're talking L.A. hotel rates to begin with. I'll put some of my last season clothes on eBay when we get home. I have a couple jackets that should cover it, given the right buyers."

Kurt ditched his coat at some point, probably while Puck was ogling the bed, and now he's pushing Puck's jacket off his shoulders. It hits the floor at the same moment Kurt's legs hit the back of the bed, and when he sits down on the mattress and leans back on his hands Puck grins and reaches down to tug his shirt over his head.

He pulls it off slow, giving Kurt time to enjoy the view. When he finally lets it fall to the floor Kurt's face is already flushed, and Puck laughs and reaches down to tug the button on his jeans open.

"See anything you like?"

He kicks his shoes off and plants a knee on the mattress, leaning down to press their lips together. He eases Kurt's lips apart with his tongue, hand on the back of Kurt's neck to tilt his head up and when he feels a hand slide between them to ease his zipper down he grins against Kurt's mouth.

"What's the matter, baby, can't wait?" Puck murmurs against Kurt's mouth, but he bucks up into the hand that pushes inside his jeans.

"I think we've waited long enough. Anyway, you owe me for last night."

And he can't really argue with that, because he did kind of leave Kurt hanging. Though it's not totally his fault, because if he'd known there was even a remote chance of tossing the rules, he would have figured out a way to stay.

Kurt's hand is still working his dick, not holding on tight enough to get him off, but it's the first time Kurt's touched him in a week, and that's just about a week too long. Puck grinds down into Kurt's touch, his mouth finding Kurt's again and kissing him hard. He lets Kurt pull him down onto the mattress, hands braced on either side of Kurt's shoulders as Kurt finds a better angle and tightens his grip.

"Kurt," Puck growls against his mouth, but he's not even sure what he wants to say. He wants more, wants to stop Kurt from making him come before they even get him out of his clothes. He wants to fuck Kurt until neither of them can stand up, wants to lie next to him and just touch until they're ready to do it all over again.

Then Kurt's hand is gone and Puck swallows a frustrated sob, breathing hard and dropping his head to the mattress as Kurt slides out from under him. It takes him a second to pull himself together, but when he does he turns onto his back to watch Kurt rifling through his overnight bag. A few seconds later he comes up with a tube of slick, tossing it on the mattress next to Puck before he kicks his shoes off.

Puck's still wearing his jeans, cock pressing hard against the open zipper and that kind of hurts, so he pushes a hand inside his jeans and strokes his dick while he watches Kurt peel his clothes off.

He's wearing a lot of fucking clothes, as usual, and he takes his time coming out of them. Puck doesn't offer to help, even though the past three months have made him an expert in Kurt's weird collections of buttons and snaps and zippers. He's peeled those same pants off Kurt at least ten times, but he sort of likes watching Kurt do the work, likes leaning back and stroking himself and watching Kurt blush while he strips.

It takes him at least twice as long it should to get his shirt off, but when Puck finally catches sight of all that perfect, pale skin, he wants to mark it. And that's the kind of thing he hasn't really bothered with since high school -- doesn't _need_ to bother with it now, not when Kurt's already wearing his ring -- but it's been way too long since he's seen Kurt like this, and if this is the last time until they go home, he wants to leave behind a reminder that Kurt will see every time he takes off his clothes.

Kurt turns away from him to fold his fucking shirt and set it on the table, and yeah, Puck gets it, he takes care of his clothes, but Jesus. Before he even knows he's thinking about it he's pushing up off the bed, crossing the room to grip Kurt's hips and mouth his way along Kurt's neck.

"Babe," he murmurs near Kurt's ear, pushing his nose into Kurt's hair and breathing in deep, "would you quit being so goddamn fussy and let me fuck you already?"

He feels the full body shudder that rolls through Kurt and grins against his skin, reaching around to work his pants open while he sucks hard at the top of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's head is back against Puck's shoulder, neck stretched long and pale and his hands are gripping Puck's biceps like he's just trying to stay standing.

And that's his own goddamn fault for getting out of bed in the first place, Puck figures, so he tugs Kurt's zipper down and shoves his hand down Kurt's pants without warning. Kurt gasps and bucks up hard into his hand, fingers digging into Puck's skin and even that feels kind of good. Puck's hips are moving in time with Kurt's, his dick pressed against Kurt's ass through their pants and it feels good, it feels _fantastic_ , but it's not even close to enough.

He pulls his mouth away from Kurt's shoulder, admiring the angry red mark on his perfect skin for a second before he turns his head and catches Kurt's earlobe between his teeth. He sucks the sensitive skin until Kurt's breathing heavy and thrusting up hard into his hand, searching for more friction than Puck's willing to give. He's palming Kurt's dick through his boxer briefs, but he's not about to let him come while they're both still half-dressed.

Puck pulls his hand away from Kurt's cock, ignoring his frustrated groan and kneeling behind him to drag Kurt's pants and boxers down his legs in one smooth motion. He grips Kurt's calf and tugs until Kurt gets the idea, lifting up to let Puck pull his leg free.

Kurt's still standing in front of him, pale skin flushed with want and his thighs trembling a little with the effort of holding himself up. Puck leans up far enough to press a hand to the center of Kurt's back, easing him forward until he takes the hint and plants his hands on the table in front of him. His legs are spread wide apart, and Puck lets his hand slide down Kurt's spine and across his ass, palming his right cheek and grinning when Kurt twists his head to try to look over his shoulder.

"Relax, baby," Puck says, then he cups Kurt's other cheek with his left hand. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

Kurt lets out a snort that Puck's pretty sure started out as a laugh, and yeah, it's kind of cheesy, but Kurt's used to it by now. He grins and spreads Kurt wide open, then he leans in and huffs a warm breath over Kurt's hole. Kurt, like, _convulses_ under his grip, and for a second Puck's not sure if he's going to stay on his feet.

He spares a thought for the huge fucking bed right behind them, wonders why exactly he's getting rug burn on his knees and Kurt's shaking like a fucking leaf just trying to hold himself up when they could both be a lot more comfortable. Except he likes watching Kurt shake with need, likes knowing just how bad he wants this. How bad he wants _Puck_ , and Puck lets out a growl and leans in to lick a hot stripe straight down the center of Kurt's ass.

He sinks his teeth into Kurt's right cheek, laughing when Kurt hisses and pushes back against him. And maybe they'll explore that kink later, but right now Puck's got other plans. He's still holding Kurt open, thumb circling that spot that's making Kurt twitch under his grip, and when he flattens his tongue against it Kurt lets out a whimper and pushes back into him.

And yeah, okay, maybe he's being kind of a tease, because they both know they're way beyond ready. Still, he wants this to be good for both of them, and he's not sure how gentle he can be when he finally slides inside Kurt after a whole week of nothing but his hand for company. So he takes his time opening Kurt up, fucking him with his tongue until Kurt's moaning and thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm.

"Noah," Kurt moans, then, "I can't..." and Puck feels him starting to give, feels his knees buckle and knows he's only standing because his elbows are locked so hard he's going to feel it tomorrow.

Puck stands up, hands sliding up Kurt's sides and along his shoulders to ease him away from the table. And he's still wearing his fucking jeans, but he turns Kurt until they're face to face, arms around his waist and half-carrying him to the bed. He smiles at Kurt's blown pupils and his totally wrecked expression, presses a soft kiss against his mouth and then pushes Kurt back onto the bed.

He falls with a little bounce and just lies there, staring up at Puck while he strips his jeans off. And he's glad he went commando this morning, because there's no way he has enough coordination left to do more than struggle out of his jeans and climb onto the mattress to kneel between Kurt's legs.

The lube's lying on the bed just above Kurt's shoulder, so Puck leans over and closes his hand around it, taking the opportunity to press their lips together again. He kisses Kurt slow this time, working his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth until he's panting against Puck and arching up into him. He's not sure how he gets the slick open, but somehow he manages to get enough in his palm to grip his cock and stroke a couple times. And his fingers are already slick anyway, which seems a shame to waste, so Puck pushes them between Kurt's legs, sliding them into Kurt while Puck keeps kissing him.

Kurt makes a strangled noise in his throat and pushes up into Puck's fingers, trying to get them even deeper. It's not even close to what he wants, though, and finally Kurt's hands push hard on his shoulders until Puck takes the hint and looks at him.

"Noah, please," Kurt whines, and Puck grins and pulls his fingers out of Kurt to grip his cock. He lines up and takes a deep breath, bracing himself against the mattress with one hand and pushing into Kurt in one slow stroke. He bottoms out and closes his eyes, struggling against the urge to come before they even get started.

Puck can't remember the last time he fucked somebody without protection. High school, maybe, and knocking up Quinn kind of took the shine off of that experience for awhile. But he can't remember it ever feeling this good, can't remember _anything_ ever feeling as good as Kurt tight and pulsing around him, hips tilted up to let him in and one leg hooked around Puck's waist to drag him in as deep as he can get.

He hears himself talking, saying _Jesus_ and _fuck, babe_ in a strangled voice that doesn't even sound like him. Kurt's hand is on his face, thumb stroking along his cheekbone and he's saying something, but Puck can't make out the words. He can't hear much beyond the blood rushing against his eardrums, and when Kurt arches up against him he lets out a moan and starts moving.

There's no point in trying to take it slow and they both know it, so Kurt just holds on and lets Puck fuck him hard and fast. He hooks a hand under Kurt's knee and spreads him even wider, pushing his leg up and back and holding him open. Puck angles his thrusts until he finds the spot that makes Kurt tighten around him, hips lifting off the bed and muscles squeezing Puck's cock until they're both grunting and flushed and so close they can _taste_ it.

Kurt's whining high in his throat and Puck wonders if he could come like this, just from the press of Puck's dick against his prostate and the feel of Puck filling him up over and over. But he wants Kurt to come first, wants him to come with Puck still inside him, so he hooks Kurt's other leg around his waist and reaches between them to fist Kurt's cock.

A few rough strokes is all it takes before Kurt's coming, eyes wide for a second like the sensation takes him by surprise. His hips lift off the mattress and he clenches tight around Puck, pulling him in as far as he can and Puck breathes hard through it and keeps stroking Kurt through his orgasm.

When he finally relaxes Puck lifts come-slick fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean, dick still buried in Kurt but he's not moving. He watches Kurt watching him while he licks Kurt's come off his fingers, then he leans forward, pulling almost all the way out as he presses their lips together and lets Kurt taste himself on Puck's tongue.

He's still hard, though, and he can only ignore it for so long before he _has_ to move. Puck opens his eyes and reaches for Kurt's hand, fingers sliding together and when he feels the press of metal against his thumb he wants to laugh, because he's not sure he's ever going to stop getting off on that. On Kurt wearing _his_ ring, because it's one thing to say you're going to marry a guy, but it's something else altogether when the guy agrees to marry you back.

Puck squeezes Kurt's hand and starts moving again, bottoming out inside Kurt before he pulls almost all the way out and then pushes right back in again. Kurt presses up to meet each stroke, legs still wrapped around him and he can feel Kurt's thighs shaking, wants to tell him to relax, but before he can get the words out he's burying himself deep inside Kurt and coming.

He might pass out for a minute or two. He's not positive, but when he opens his eyes again he's flat on his back on what is seriously a ridiculously comfortable bed, and Kurt's curled into his side and breathing against his shoulder and Puck can't remember ever feeling quite this good. He's pretty sure he couldn't stand up right now even if he was on fire, and it's possible every bone in his body melted out of him with that last orgasm, but at the moment he's cool with just staying right here forever.

Just for kicks he tries moving his arm, lifting his hand and letting it fall on Kurt's shoulder. He runs his hand along sweat-slick skin, down to the center of Kurt's back to rest right where the curve of his ass starts. His fingers are moving in little circles on Kurt's skin, and he feels Kurt shiver against him and burrow a little closer.

And since his arm's working, Puck tries turning his head, just to see. He brushes his lips against Kurt's forehead and tastes salt from Kurt's sweat. His hand moves a little further down Kurt's ass, and he can't touch as much as he wants while Kurt's lying on his shoulder, so he shifts until he's on his side, face to face with Kurt. And now he's got a full range of motion, so he slides his right hand down Kurt's hip to cup his ass.

Kurt makes a strangled sound and pushes back into Puck's hand, and Puck laughs and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Babe," he murmurs against Kurt's jaw, fingers dipping between Kurt's cheeks to catch the slick and come leaking out of him, "you are so fucking hot."

Kurt hisses at the first press of Puck's fingers, but he doesn't tell him to stop, so Puck figures he's not that sensitive. Not yet, anyway, though by the time Puck's done with him he probably won't be able to walk straight.

Puck grins at the thought and kisses Kurt for real this time, soft and slow and when Kurt sighs against his mouth and lets Puck slip a finger inside him, Puck feels his cock twitch. He figures he could get it up again pretty quickly; it's been a whole week, after all, and yeah, he's jerked off a few times, but not that much.

He's sharing a bathroom with his sister, for one thing, and she's a nosy little pain in the ass. Then there's the fact that he doesn't really want to spend his entire vacation washing sheets every day so his mother won't accidentally discover how pathetic he is without his boyfriend -- fiance -- around to keep him entertained.

So yeah, he could get it up again. He presses his finger a little further into Kurt and his cock stirs again, and man, this no condoms thing is fucking awesome, because he doesn't even have to get out of bed before they're ready to go again.

Puck slides his finger free, laughing at the vaguely disappointed sound Kurt makes. His eyes are closed, long lashes fluttering against his cheek and he looks wrecked and slutty and fucking _gorgeous_. Puck's heart clenches and he can't decide if he wants to laugh at himself or cry, so he opts for door number three and rolls Kurt onto his stomach instead.

He pushes up onto his knees and straddles Kurt's thighs, one hand braced on the mattress as he leans in and opens his mouth against Kurt's shoulder blade. He presses his thumb back inside Kurt, making shallow little thrusts until Kurt's rocking back against his hand. And that's seriously fucking hot, especially when Puck feels his own come leaking out around his thumb.

His dick's certainly taking an interest, so he pulls his thumb free, then he slides his fingers through come and slick and wraps his hand around his dick to stroke himself back to attention.

"You think you can take it?" Puck asks, leaning in to press hot kisses to Kurt's shoulder as he pushes Kurt's legs apart and slides the head of his cock along Kurt's hole, just a tease, just in case Kurt says no.

Kurt makes a noise that...well, it could mean anything, really, and Puck's not taking the chance, so he lets go of his dick and leans up, cock pressed against Kurt's ass but not pushing inside him. He mouths his way up Kurt's back, kissing his way along Kurt's shoulder and along his neck to trace the curve of Kurt's earlobe with his tongue.

"You gotta say it, babe."

"Mmm," Kurt practically _purrs_ in a way that makes Puck think of a really spoiled cat. "Just fuck me already."

He laughs, surprised and affectionate and presses another kiss to the side of Kurt's neck before he angles his hips and slides back into tight heat.

It's slower this time, and Kurt's not really helping, mostly because he's lazy and half-asleep and Puck would think he wasn't even into it if he wasn't making those little purring sounds in between murmured orders for Puck to move a little to the left, then bend his knees a little more and yeah, just like that, except faster now.

He rolls his eyes and follows directions, fucking Kurt slow until finally Kurt gets with the program and starts pushing back into him. Mostly because Kurt thinks he's going too slow, but Puck wants it to last this time. He wants to stay like this as long as possible -- forever would suit him just fine -- and anyway, it's not like they have any place to be.

It can't last forever and they both know it, and way too soon Puck feels that familiar pressure building in the base of his stomach. He moans and grips Kurt's hips, dragging him up onto his knees and slamming into him hard, opening his eyes to watch Kurt reach between his legs and grip his own cock. He jerks himself off while Puck fucks him, crying out like it _hurts_ every time Puck manages to find that spot inside him.

He can tell how close Kurt is by the way he tightens around Puck with each thrust, and when Kurt tenses and comes and then collapses onto his elbows Puck just grips his hips and drives into him. Over and over, until finally he's squeezing his eyes shut and shouting... _something_ , and maybe it's even English, and coming inside Kurt for the second time.

He doesn't black out this time. He collapses on the mattress again, flat on his back and pulling Kurt toward him, curling back into his side and pressing more kisses to sweat-slick skin. Like they're on instant replay, Puck thinks, then he laughs even though it's not funny.

When he opens his eyes Kurt's smiling at him, amused and affectionate and it makes Puck feel like there's someone sitting on his chest. He grins back anyway, then he leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"So when do we have to be back, anyway?"

"I promised my dad we'd be home by Christmas Eve."

It takes Puck a second to figure out how long that is, but he doesn't feel that bad about it, because it's not his holiday. Besides, he just came twice in like an hour, and that always takes its toll on his brain cells for awhile.

"That's, like, two days from now."

Kurt smiles at him again, then he pushes himself up on one elbow to look down at Puck. "I told them we needed some space, considering. Though I'm not sure how long we should leave Carole alone; she's busy planning our wedding as we speak. I hope you don't mind bedazzled denim and hideous plastic flowers."

"Hey, I told your dad I'd be happy with a J.P. and a honeymoon suite. The actual wedding's your thing," Puck says, hand on Kurt's chest to drag his fingers across pale skin.

"You told my father that you'd be just fine giving his only child a quickie wedding and a weekend of loud sex? Charming."

"Hey, I never said it had to be loud," Puck says, laughing when Kurt scowls at him. He pulls Kurt forward, and Kurt fights him, but Puck's stronger, so he manages to land a kiss before Kurt pushes him away.

"Babe, you could show up in a rainbow-colored dress driving a horse and carriage and I wouldn't care. You can have sixteen bridesmaids if you want." Puck laughs at the look on Kurt's face, but the thing is, he means it. "Oh, hey, that reminds me. My sister says she better be maid of honor or she's setting fire to the gift table."

"I see the charm runs in your family," Kurt says, but he doesn't put up a fight when Puck pulls him close this time. "Do they have maids of honor at gay weddings?"

Puck shrugs and catches Kurt's hand in his, threading their fingers together and lifting their hands to press a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

"I figure it's our wedding, we can do whatever the fuck we want. If my sister and your brother want stand up for us, it's not like anybody's going to complain, right?"

Kurt just looks at him like he hasn't really thought this far yet, and Puck figures that's probably fair. Until yesterday he didn't even know they were engaged, so he's got a little catching up to do. Puck's never really thought of himself as a patient guy or anything, but when it comes to Kurt, he'll wait as long as it takes.


End file.
